<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futaba Fucks! Epsiode 1:   Futaba vs. The Clerk with the Monster Cock! For Real?! Filthy, Fuckhungry Futaba Finally Fucked?! by AstaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475550">Futaba Fucks! Epsiode 1:   Futaba vs. The Clerk with the Monster Cock! For Real?! Filthy, Fuckhungry Futaba Finally Fucked?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites'>AstaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Futaba Fucks! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Cum on food, Deepthroat, Exhibitionism, F/M, FaceFucking, Farting, Hairy, Huge Dick, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Orgasm, Pukejob, Rough Sex, Scat, Transgender female, Transtaba, Vomit, Watersports, dunno if i need to tag that, excessive cum, light ballbusting, me being horny, oh and there's a guy too, seriously this is so self indulgent, this some nasty ass shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Futaba has decided that tonight is the night. Tonight is the night she gets fucked! A quick stop at a convenience store explodes into a filthy fuck frenzy that is one for the history books! Who knew such an unassuming face could hide such a fat cock?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Futaba Fucks! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futaba Fucks! Epsiode 1:   Futaba vs. The Clerk with the Monster Cock! For Real?! Filthy, Fuckhungry Futaba Finally Fucked?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to make this its own series. Expect more to cum.</p>
<p>This one is pretty damn gross. Scat, watersports, lots of cum, and some puke near the end. Read at your own risk.</p>
<p>I am in no way affiliated with Atlus or its subsidiaries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a month since Futaba had said goodbye to Joker, and she was enjoying her newfound social prowess! She planned on going back to school, she’d regularly walk HERSELF to the little market down the street for a snack, and she could often be found eating curry in her adoptive father’s restaurant during the mornings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was one thing she wanted to try out that Sojiro would definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be excited for her to indulge in, and that was exactly what she was going to do! Futaba Sakura was going to get laid! Or, more accurately, get </span>
  <b>fucked</b>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She checked herself out in her mirror again, just to be certain she looked as cute as possible. She was wearing only an old button-up shirt she’d found at a used clothing store, that was long enough for her to basically use as a mini dress. Her cock and balls just barely weren’t showing out the bottom, a fact that made her tingle with excitement. So much so that the front of the shirt was tented out with the outline of her throbbing four incher, the red-haired girl shivering as she thought about all of what she was going to get up to! Just to be certain, she turned around and lifted up the back of the shirt, exposing her plump bottom, before reaching back and spreading her cheeks apart. Her puffy asshole was revealed to her, making her lick her lips as she eyed up the wrinkled, hairy shitter. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>PPPRRRRPPTT!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>As if for good luck, she shot a raspy fart out into the air of the room, sniffing it up with a grin. “Mwehehe… I, Futaba Sakura will get fucked all night long for sure!” She says, her cock drooling into the front of her shirt in anticipation…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro thankfully was fast asleep, allowing Futaba to sneak out without getting caught. It was just after midnight, so the narrow back streets she called home were mostly empty. Luckily for her, she knew exactly where she was going to go… A gang of punk kids liked to hang out and smoke in an alley nearby around this time of day, and she was going right to them and get her fill!... </span>
  <em>
    <span>After </span>
  </em>
  <span>a quick “pit stop”, of course! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji, the highschool kid working the counter at the 24/7 convenience store down the street from her house, was quite surprised to say the least. He was about done with his shift, thankful tomorrow was a Sunday, when he saw a young girl walk in wearing what appeared to be nothing but an oversized button-up and flip flops. On one hand, he felt like he should tell her to get the hell out and call the police because there’s a pervert walking around in his store with no pants on, on the other hand… It was a girl with no pants on! The virgin immediately felt himself start to get hard between his legs, thankful for the counter obscuring the tent starting to form against his work slacks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good evening, miss…” He said, thankful he didn’t stutter like he was in a doujin or something. He was turning a bit red in the cheeks, but thankfully the woman didn’t seem to notice or care much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya! Just grabbin’ a midnight snack~...” Futaba purred, walking down an isle, making sure to walk in such a way that the bottom of her asscheeks would just barely poke out from under the shirt with each stride. The poor boy behind the counter was hard as iron by the time she made it to her snack of choice, an American treat that consisted of a cylindrical sponge cake filled with cream. Futaba made a show of bending over to grab it, giving him a side-angle view of her ass. A view he was so focused on that he didn’t even notice the throbbing cock she had in the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she had approached the counter and placed the sugary snack in front of him, he was struggling not to touch his cock. He had never seen a stranger's ass like that in person before, not outside of a bath house! The fact that she was just walking around, flaunting it like that… He felt like he would cream his pants at this rate! It certainly didn’t help that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gifted </span>
  </em>
  <span>down there, his cock big enough to trail down his thigh as it buzzed with arousal and begged for release. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will that be all for you, miss?” He asks, still maintaining his cool for the sake of his paycheck, though he’d definitely have to take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bathroom break </span>
  </em>
  <span>once she had left the building! Just the way she was staring up at him, with a slight blush on her face, those innocent eyes…!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh huh! No problem…” She started to say, leaning in close to look at his nametag. Close enough to smell him. “... Koji! Let me just…” She starts to say, leaning back up before patting her ass and thighs a couple times as if she was searching pockets that didn’t exist. “Oh! Looks like I forgot my pants, how embarrassing! I guess that means I don’t have any money…” She starts to say, looking up at him again with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the look</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Well you can just… Pay later, I…” He was doing so well before, but now he was really starting to choke. They don’t train you for this kind of thing! He quickly looked up toward the camera behind him, the girl seemingly expecting this and quickly perking up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t think that’ll be a problem!” He heard,whipping his face towards her only to be met with a naked pair of perky breasts! She had unbuttoned the top of the shirt as he was looking away, pulling it away to expose those small little tits on her chest, her nipples hard as diamonds.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Miss, I really ca-” He starts to say, his heart racing in his chest. Was this it? Was he finally going to have sex?! But the camera! He’d get fired for sure! Arrested! Labeled a sex fiend!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Check the feed, I’ve already handled that! Mwehehe…” She purrs, giggling devilishly to herself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh…?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Most big-name franchises had off-site monitoring, but this dinky little mart still had a computer system wired up to capture the feed and store it locally. And, much to his surprise as he went into the back room to check on it… The camera feed was showing him standing around, waiting for the next customer. She was nowhere to be found… It must have been playing a loop! He quickly returned to the front, finding the bubbly little redhead waiting for him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How did y-” He started to ask, before he received a “SSSHHH!” from the young girl.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shush up, we can’t waste anymore time!” She says, before climbing right up on the counter and flashing him a glimpse of her- was that a cock?! He only caught a small look before she turned around and sat up on her knees, presenting her shapely rear end to him like a Christmas present.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The poor kid was completely out of his element at this rate, and the fact that this cute girl had a cute penis along with it wasn’t helping any either. He was almost convinced for a second that he was dreaming, but this felt far too real… Could this have been an isekai hentai!? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How My Life As A High Schooler Convenience Store Worker Was Flipped Upside Down In A World Full Of Cute Girls With Cute Cocks! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could see it now! There was this weird new trend in the anime industry of obscenely long titles, so it would def-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Heeeyyy, come on! Help me look for my wallet!” She implores him, her cock leaking precum right onto his counter as she bends forward, reaching back with both hands to pull apart her ass cheeks and expose her sweaty, wrinkled little hole to him. He could see her smooth, hanging sack dangling between her thighs, suddenly taking in a gulp as he felt his mouth get dry. He was both extremely nervous </span>
  <b>and</b>
  <span> extremely horny</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was a very dangerous combination to be in for a teenage boy! Could he really just… Oh God, he could smell her too! The smell of a girl’s asshole! It had a musky odor to it, a bit sweaty… And it made him only more aroused than before! No way, he was really going to lose it here!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“S-so you want me to just…?” Did he really stutter? Awh Hell, who cares at this rate…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah! Stick a finger or two right on in there!” She says happily, looking over her shoulder with a grin. “Unless you’re too low-level to plunge into this maiden’s dungeon? Mwehehe~...”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What the fuck was that about? Whatever, even if she was a total dork he wasn’t about to pass up on his first ever opportunity to finger someone, even if it was some strange girl who came in to buy some Twonkies… He reached forward with a finger, poking at her hairy back door like it was an alien creature. It was soft, greasy, but he could feel the muscle beneath the skin… The only time he’d ever touched an asshole before was when he was wiping his own ass, so he’d never gotten to fully appreciate how they feel like. Or smell like, for that matter, and it was a fragrance he was finding himself more and more attracted to. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hehe, that tickles! Come on, stop wastin’ time and give it some licks! Unless I’m wrong in thinking you’re totally getting a boner just from smelling it?” She asks, looking over her shoulder and winking beneath her large-framed sunglasses as if he could see her do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Give it some licks?! Her asshole </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>clean enough… No, wait, upon further inspection there was </span>
  <b>definitely </b>
  <span>something brown smeared onto her hole, and it looked old and crusty… Didn’t that itch? Normally he’d be disgusted, but he was so overwhelmingly horny that he went against all of his instincts and lowered himself to the floor, coming eye to eye with her spread ass cheeks. He could smell her stink even stronger down here, making him shudder as he felt precum leak into his pants. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>PPPPHHHRRRTTTT!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>She farted right in his face! The heavy stink of shit hit his nose, making him recoil slightly in horror. It was a sharp, eggy stench that almost burned coming into his sniffer, the culprit behind that raunchy butt burp snickering as she watched him react. Because her cheeks were spread and her asshole was pulled taut, the fart was another raspy one without much bass to it. Wait… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Why was he thinking about her fart so much? He replayed the event over and over in his head, staring at her ass for a few quick moments as he went over what just happened. The stink was awful… But… But he wanted more! What the hell was happening? Was he some kinda fart sniffer now?! He’d never had an interest in that kinda stuff, but right at that moment he was staring dumbfounded at her hole, his cheeks red with arousal and embarrassment, and he wanted more!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stinks reeeeaaaaalllll bad, huh? I eat a lot of curry and sugary stuff, so my farts are always killer!” The oracle said with an excited giggle, pushing her ass closer to his face and giving it a little wiggle, her balls bouncing from side to side in their sack. “I always get so horny just from smelling them, I have to jack off every time I rip a REALLY bad one~...” She purrs, her cock so hard and tingling so much she was worried she might blow all over his counter at any second! Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t quite the word to use… Hopeful, more like it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You want another?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The retail worker thought about that question for a time, running a hand through his short black hair. Did he? Did he want to admit to himself that he had this weird thing for farts all the sudden? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yes, he did.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Yes please, miss!” He said, moving his face forward and pressing his nose right against her shitter. He immediately felt something greasy stain his skin, his lips so close to her balls that he could pucker them up and kiss her sack. That was something he didn’t particularly mind the thought of, really. And so, he did it! His lips pushed outward and planted a little kiss right on her nuts, something that forced a small moan out of the redhead hovering her ass over his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>SSSPPPRRRRRPPPTTTT!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>A wetter fart was birthed right into his nasal cavity, inundating him with the raw, unfiltered stench of her shitty gas. He swore he felt a drop of something land on his nose, something that made his cock twitch and nearly burst right there and then. The stench was even stronger, now with a sort of earthy tone that was unique to fresh shit. He was even worried she would take a dump right there on his face! If anyone were to walk in… Thankfully things were pretty dead around this time of night, given they were already in a less busy part of the city anyway. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Unngh, kiss my balls some more cutie… I’m gonna cum all over this counter top, mwehehe~...” The young girl cooed, rubbing her greasy hole against his nose, adoring this feeling. She acted so confident and in control, but on the inside she was probably even more nervous than he was. But she was used to being nervous at this rate, after battling a literal God and going through the events afterwards with Joker and the team, she was quite equipped to deal with her heart racing in her chest. She </span>
  <b>did </b>
  <span>feel the need to drop a deuce, and this boy seemed receptive to her filth, at least her farts… She had to press him further, see how much he’d be willing to do!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It seemed, at the very least, that he was willing to kiss her nuts like she asked. She soon felt a pair of lips pepper her balls in kisses, making her moan louder than before. She felt her guts boiling over, ready to release the payload of smelly shit she’d been brewing in her bowels all day… And the day before. And the day before that. She had saved up quite a bit of waste in preparation for this day, and it was eager to come out! But for now, she was just going to give him more farts, get him more eager to do what she asks. Her hands let go of her ass cheeks and let them fall over his face, trapping him in her own personal realm of stink, as she reached down to grip her achingly hard cock. “Nnnhh… Keep kissing…” She moans, stroking her chubby little shaft with an eager hand, milking precum from her tip as she experienced her nuts getting tended to for the first time. “Go on and suck on ‘em for me, cutie…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Koji didn’t even hesitate before sucking the girl’s nuts right into his mouth, his face tilted such that all he could see was her ass. His nose was buried into her shitter, waiting for more farts to grace his face and spray more of that rotten stink all over him. He’d never imagined himself… Well, that would be a lie. He’d always had a kink for girldick. But he REALLY never imagined himself sucking a girl’s balls while on the clock! Talk about some serious employee benefits! He rolled her sweaty nuts around in his mouth, savoring the salty, musky flavor. His tongue dug between them, scraping out more of that delectable taste for his taste buds to enjoy before he sucked on them properly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>BBBBRRRMMMPPTTT!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>And he was rewarded with a deep, bassy fart bursting onto his face, blasting him with more of her shit reek. He had never cum hands free before… But he was almost certain he was reaching his limit, his nose absol-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>PPPPHHHHHRRRRPPTT! BBRRRRAAPPTT! FFRRT!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>“Unnggghh! Fuck! Keep sucking!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Futaba was about to have herself a fartgasm, the feeling of immense relief in blasting out these gnarly gas bombs all over the cute boy’s face, mixed with the feeling of his mouth wrapped around her balls, it was almost too much to handle! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she shuddered and bucked her hips, her cock spasming and spitting out precum all over the counter. Every twitch tugged at her balls as he continued to suck on them, her body tingling from head to toe as she felt that familiar pressure starting to build up in her taint… Along with a different kind of pressure building up in her ass. She had a decision… Risk another fart for even more pleasure with the possibility of dropping a turd on this boy’s face, or be satisfied and orgasm without it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t even take her a second to make her decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnngghh! Here comes something </span>
  <b>really </b>
  <span>special…!” She grunted, her wrinkled pucker starting to wink with puffs of shitty wind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Koji knew somewhere in his mind what was about to happen. He knew that “something really special” meant “shit”. And yet… He just could not find it within himself to be disgusted. Could not justify pulling away from this perverted girl’s asshole and balls to himself. Even though he was about to take a load of shit right to the face… He kept on sucking her balls, and awaited his fate. No, he didn’t just await it… He was excited for it! He </span>
  <b>wanted </b>
  <span>her to shit on him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, as the girl gripped her cock harder and sunk her free hand into her creamy thigh, as her asshole started to peel open like a budding rose and expose the head of a dark brown, slimy log? He didn’t budge an inch. He let that hard, knobbled turd head press right against his nose, and he fucking </span>
  <b>sniffed</b>
  <span> that turd. Immediately he felt the urge to gag as the putrid odor hit his nose, and the warm shit smeared his skin, but he sniffed it all the same. And his mouth choked on her balls as he suppressed a gag, only bringing more pleasure to the hedonistic hermit sitting on his counter. It was a sick, perverse feedback loop of Koji gagging on her wretched turd, leading to him slurping on Futaba’s nuts harder, which led to her moaning and pushing again…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nnyyoohhh yeah… Here it comes~...” She purred, her cock twitching as her nuts pulled up in Koji’s mouth, her turd shoving outward and sliding up the bridge of his nose, right between his eyes so he could get a </span>
  <b>real </b>
  <span>good look at it. The head was hard, slimy and dense, looking like brown cobblestone fused together with snot, the wretched smell only getting more pungent as the turd crawled out and slowly got softer and more steamy as it left her. Futaba was moaning and panting harder and harder as she eased the log out onto his face, strangling her cock with one hand and reaching up to tweak and pinch a hard nipple with the other. Forget fartgasms, she was about to have a </span>
  <b>shitgasm!</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Unh! Unh! Unh! Here it comes! I’m gonna cum!” She moaned out, her asshole suddenly clipping off the turd and leaving it resting on his face like a fallen log, the redhead quickly spinning around, pulling her nuts out of the boy’s face and dropping an errant chunk of soft shit on the counter in the process. That soft chunk was quickly grabbed by her greedy hand and smeared all over her dick, used as lube to fuel her first orgasm of the night. She’d managed to hold off on cumming for an entire day leading up to this, an achievement which left her balls looking visibly swollen with backed up jizz. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck! Fuck! Stay like that!” She ordered the poor boy, who was simply staring cross-eyed at the turd resting on his face, not daring to move a muscle at risk of making it fall off. When she pinched it off, the tail-end of it clumsily fell onto his lips. A bitter, earthy flavor like spinach mixed with Tums eased its way into his taste buds, something he wasn’t particularly against… It was her shit, after all. He felt like he would cum any second now, any second…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“YES! YESSS! MY SHIT FEELS SO GOOOOD~!” Futaba cried out, her tongue hanging limply from her mouth and drooling spit down her chin. Her hand flew up and down her cock, a nasty squelching noise audible as the teenage girl fucked her own shit. Finally, with an orgasmic cry, she let loose and sprayed her smelly jizz all across the boy’s face. Thick, gooey ropes of nut batter splattered across his features, soaking his hair, his forehead, his chin, and the turd plastered against his face. He was unable to speak, unable to even think properly as the strange mixture of humiliation and extreme arousal raced through his body. His cock was on its last leg, and…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmmngnghh!” He groaned, his eyes clamping shut as he was came on. His cock twitched in his pants, before the front started to grow damp with his own creamy load of spunk. He had just had a hands free orgasm from a girl shitting on him and cumming all over him… And it felt amazing! So amazing that he lost his balance, falling backwards and landing with the cummy log splattered on his work shirt, his eyes twitching and his mouth agape as his cock spat its wads of cum into his briefs. His fat nuts clenched up to his hairy cock again and again, working out his orgasm into his underwear… Which made the girl who had just finished cumming all over him laugh and giggle happily. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh shit, did you really cum in your pants? Wow, I guess my ultimate technique worked!” Futaba said between devilish chortles, climbing over the counter proper and standing over the boy, her cock still hard as steel and leaking precum onto his lap. “I hope you’re not just a ‘one and done’ kinda guy though! Don’t you know the rules are usually ‘best of 3’?! We’re going for another round! Mwehehe~...” The redhead squatted down in front of Koji, who only stared at her with dreamy eyes, lost in post-orgasm bliss. That was… Probably the most intense orgasm of his entire life! And it didn’t come from jacking it to some generic hentai chick with balloon tits getting jackhammered by a fat ugly bastard, it was from a cute little girl younger than he was, with a cute little cock, taking a fat, nasty dump on his face and then cumming all over him. Perhaps it was those feelings of disbelief and shame that made his orgasm so powerful? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course… We can’t just finish it there…” He spoke before he even realized what he was saying. They couldn’t continue, someone would walk in at any moment! But at the same time, his cock was </span>
  <b>so </b>
  <span>fucking hard, even after emptying out so much jizz into his pants that it looked more like he had pissed himself rather than had an orgasm. Even though he knew that this was a bad </span>
  <b>bad</b>
  <span> idea for his future at working for this joint, even knowing he could even go to </span>
  <b>jail </b>
  <span>for public indecency… All of the blood dedicated to figuring that mess out was elsewhere in that very moment. For right now, all that mattered was this perverse girl and whatever else she had in store for him!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mwehehe, perfect answer~...” She cooed happily, taking another step closer to him. Koji watched with pupils wide as that disgusting cock approached his shit-stained face, two soft little hands gripping his head. “Then let’s see how good you are at sucking dick!” She says with a giggle before bringing that shit-smeared, cum-soaked dick up to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <b>this </b>
  <span>would be the point of no return… Sucking the shit off of a strange woman’s cock? Couldn’t he get some kind of disease?! But, even as he thought that, his lips parted and he leaned his head forward, closing his eyes and pushing that shaft into his mouth. Right away he could taste the shit covering it, along with the strange sort of savory flavor that cum carried. It was so much stronger than when the turd had been touching his lips, so much so that he nearly puked all over her shaft… But he let her cock roll across his tongue, smear it with her shit, until her glans were poking the back of his mouth and her balls were resting on his chin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oooohhhhh, that’s some real good stuff…” Futaba moaned, her legs spread and her feet squarely on the floor on either side of his hips. She could feel the rest of the turd she’d clipped off prematurely on his face wanting out, and she had just the right idea for where it was going to go. “Hey, whip your cock out for me. I gotta finish up my dump!” She says with a giggle, curious to see just what kind of dick the older teen was hiding inside his slacks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seeing as his mouth was full of dick, Koji didn’t say anything as he obeyed her wishes. He reached down and started to undo his slacks, before pulling them down to his knees and freeing his thick shaft in the process. A heavy stench of cum immediately filled the air as his jizz-covered underwear was exposed, leaving a trail of goo along the floor as he slid them down. His cock was just over eleven inches long, and thick around as the young girl’s slim wrist! She looked over her shoulder to get a good view of it as it came flopping out, and the look of surprise on her face immediately transitioned into one of pure lust. He was even bigger than her dildo back at home! Well, one of them at least. Her favorite.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Holy shit chief, you’ve been hiding </span>
  <b>THAT THING</b>
  <span> this entire time?!” She says, humping into his mouth with her much smaller four incher. She was a bit on the thick side as well, but he outclassed her in that regard as well! “Fuck, that thing is like a Super Rare Five Star Greatsword! What the heck have you been eating to grow somethin’ like that?!” She continued, almost forgetting that she was currently fucking this hung kid’s face. Koji did feel a sense of pride as she marveled at the enormous size of his cock, which twitched and stood fully erect despite the weight of the thing bearing down on it. The veins bulging across the reddish skin were a testament to how muscular this cock was, the whole thing glistening in the cheap fluorescent lights above them like some sort of oiled up bodybuilder. His nuts were a similar story, even larger than Futaba’s while they were swollen. From what she could see, they were bigger than golf balls! Maybe more like tangerines? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PPHHHLLLOORRRPPPTTT!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>A particularly loud and forceful fart snapped her out of her gawking, reminding her of why she asked him to pull that thing out in the first place. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright stud, I think you’re gonna need a LOT of lube to cover that thing… Luckily I got plenty to give~” She purred, before slightly lowering her hips and bending her knees while remaining hilted inside her playmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji had already sucked all the filth off her cock, enjoying this far more than he would have expected to! In doujins, isn’t it usually the hung guy that fucks the small-dicked girl, or trap, or whatever the case may be? And shouldn’t he reasonably be disgusted in himself after sucking down human fucking feces? Whatever, he was having too much fun to care! He didn’t even hesitate before reaching down to grab his cum-slicked cock, feeling the congealing jizz covering it and using it as lube to jerk himself off as he continued to polish the girl’s knob. Her grip on his head became stronger as she started to push, getting her over packed bowels moving again for her perverse enjoyment. Just the act of shitting alone was always a great one for her, but to be shitting on some lucky guy’s huge cock while that guy was sucking her cock? She was certain she’d bust again from this…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>PPppprfffttt-crrrccckkkk…</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>An airy, hot fart hissed out of her asshole as it flowered open again, exposing the soft bit of shit she’d clipped off earlier. The end was chopped off roughly, the blunt tip of it squeezing out of her ass and staining her pale cheeks a nutty brown in the process.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ooouuhhh yeah, that’s the good stuff…” Futaba purred happily, her shit dangling between her legs like a tail as the boy continued to suck her off while stroking his fat, eager prick. The look of pure bliss on her face turned into one of intense pleasure as her knees started to shake, her turd flailing from side to side before falling apart and landing on the boy’s lap with wet smacks, staining his skin with her shit. One of those chunks hit its mark, landing on his meaty cock and quickly being used as lube just as Koji’s cum had. As it stood, she had shit out about eight inches of this soft dung all over his lap, each chunk thick and dense, feeling so warm on the boy’s skin. The noises in the room became more loud and obscene as he grabbed a hunk of that shit with his free hands, feely smearing it on his balls while his other hand grappled with his huge, shit-covered cock. Precum bubbled up from his tip constantly, only adding to the gooey nature of Futaba’s shit and turning the whole thing into a sludgy paste. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ooohhhh fuck… Fuck fuck fuck… Gonna cum…!” Futaba whined, smacking her hips into his face while continuing to shit, reaching back with one of her hands to roughly spread and grope a cheek. “Ahhh! AHHH! Swallow it all you dirty boy! Swallow my cum~!!!” She moans, gritting her teeth and cutting another rude fart that launched the last of her shit out onto his cock. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her asshole winked open and closed as she came, sputtering out wet farts and anal slime onto the boy’s messy cock. Her second load was quite large, like her first, filling his mouth enough that he had to swallow several times just to choke it all down. It had such a strong flavor, and was so thick, almost like glue… But Koji loved it! He never would ha- well, saying that to himself was starting to get redundant. Every time he thought he’d never go </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>far with anyone, much less some strange girl he didn’t even know the name of? She’d end up doing something even further beyond that! He was almost in a trance, his brain trying to catch up with all the events that had transpired since she walked in the door. But one thing was for certain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Auuhh… Fuck yes…” Futaba moaned, reaching back and stuffing two fingers up her gaped shit-cunt. She fingerfucked her ass for a few moments, milking her prostate to squeeze out the last of her cum, before pulling her fingers out and giving them a taste. She still had more shit to push out, that was for sure, given that she was met with a creamy, bitter surprise as she stuffed those fingers in her gullet. But that could wait. She needed a snack, she was running out of energy!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, retail guy, is it alright that I haven’t paid yet? I need some sugar to get my energy back up!” She said with a giggle, pulling her dick out of his mouth and letting him speak.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Guh… Fuck it, you don’t have to pay…” He said, staring at her still-hard cock while stroking his own meat. At this rate, he was pretty sure he shouldn’t even touch the register, given his hands were covered in shit and cum. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, good! Cuz you’re gonna gimmie a nice, special glaze for my Twonkie!” She said, punctuating it with a hearty “Mwehehehe~” as usual. “A very special </span>
  <b>nut </b>
  <span>glaze!” She paused to say, before continuing with her nefarious giggling. She turned around to snatch the package off the counter, quickly pulling it open and fishing out the sugary pastry with her dirty hands. Then, without much warning, she started to lower her ass towards the boy’s body!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Move your arm, cutie! I want the best seat in the house for this!” She said, before clarifying. “Well… SECOND best seat! We’ll save that for later, if you think you can keep up that long~” She purred, before sitting on his lap when he obeyed her wish. She was a good deal smaller than him, so she had no trouble laying herself back against him and spreading her legs, his cock flossing between her ass cheeks and pressing against her nuts. “Damn, this thing is CRAZY big! It feels like I’m sitting on a big bazooka or something!” She says with a snicker, wiggling her hips to get settled in and smearing her ass in shit in the process. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I guess it’s pretty big…” Koji admitted, feeling rightfully proud of his enormous member and not at all upset about her praise of it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, let’s see if this thing has stamina! You’ll now be subjected to Princess Futaba’s Foul Feet Fury!” Futaba yelled out, before bringing her feet back toward her body and pressing them against his thick cock, smearing them in feces in the process. “Mwehehehe, there’s no way even a high level cock like yours will last under this assault! I’ve practiced on my dildo for hours just for a moment like this!” She explained, reaching down to stroke her own still-hard cock in one hand and hold the Twonkie in front of his dick with the other as her small, soft feet started to wrestle with his cock. It was a bit different from practicing on her dildo, but she was quickly able to adapt and get into a good rhythm. “Don’t you know a cute girl’s feet is every lewd dick’s weakness? And with my nasty shit too, there’s no way you won’t cum!” She asserts, snickering to herself all the while.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koji almost wanted to laugh at the comical way the redhead was speaking about a footjob, but she was right about one thing… He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to last very long like this. The feeling of those soft, skilled feet mixed with the greasy brown shit smeared across his cock… He was in heaven! He started to feel like he was being a bit passive, however… Isn’t this normally the part where you grab a girl’s boobs or something? Yeah, he was gonna… Grab her boobs! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“HUH?!” Futaba yelped out, before letting out a moan as she felt two hands suddenly grope her small breasts. “Oh?! The challenger has gone on the assault as well?!” She lets out, stroking both of their cocks even harder now. “I hope he doesn’t finger my asshole too, or I’ll lose for sure!” She said, hinting at what she wanted from him. She was truly ecstatic that he had taken a bit of a lead, feeling a rush of adrenaline as the meek boy started to trail his hand down her stomach toward her hole. “Ah! A new challenger approaches my asshole~!” She cries out, the boy’s dirty fingers blindly poking around between her ass cheeks until he was right on target. He’d never fingered a girl before, or his own ass for that matter, so he didn’t quite know how much pressure to use… Or how many fingers. Futaba let out a yelp as she suddenly felt two of those fingers slam up her rear entrance, which was luckily still relaxed and stretched open from her thick dump. “Whoa! Starting out w-with a heavy strike, are we?!” She moans out, her feet curling on his cock in pleasure as she feels his fingers dig into her shit-packed insides, her back arching and her cock spitting precum onto his when he finds her cum-button. “ACK~! Ah, shit! Fuck! Right there, my noble hero! Press right there!” She cries out, shaking like a leaf as he obeys her whims and starts to nudge and press against her prostate. He’d read enough doujins to know what to do with one of these, thankfully! He bent his fingers into it, digging at it like he was trying to scoop out the creamy brown shit that was packed inside her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez, just how much shit can this girl hold…?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“C-cumming~!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And with that, the small girl started to spray her jizz once again, splattering over the Twonkie she was holding in front of their cocks. The sight of her jizzing sent him over the edge as well, his thick cum cannon firing off and far outclassing her respectably large cumshot. Rope after sticky, creamy rope of jizz shot from their dicks, and it wasn’t long before the pastry was more cum than cake. “Jeez, you really got a serious blast wave going on!” Futaba noted, her eyes wide as she milked out his egregiously huge cum load with her feet, her own cock throbbing and spilling out the rest of her jizz over his huge, veiny shaft. Excess jizz splattered all over the floor and the counter’s wall in front of them, making even more of a mess he’d have to clean up later. Not that he was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>about that any more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When all was said and done, the cum-soaked treat in her hand was soon wiped against his cock, collecting some of the shitty paste clinging to it, before the girl brought it right up to her lips for a bite. She nearly gagged at the intense flavor, her eyes watering and her toes curling in delight. Koji had been so preoccupied with cumming that he had neglected to take his fingers out of her ass, making the experience all the more delectable for the depraved hermit. “Mmmmm! You must try this snack, my noble hero~!” She says with a giggle, turning around in his lap and facing him, her pulsing little cock pressing up against his massive, vascular meat. It looked like a Vienna sausage being pressed against a big, beefy bratwurst, or a level 2 rusty dagger up against a level 150 legendary greatsword! Her eyes were elsewhere, however, looking up at him with a sinful smile as she raised the treat up to his lips, pressing her chest against his in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji didn’t even think before he took a bite. He didn’t hesitate for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His teeth bit into that soiled cake, flavors exploding into his mouth. The sweetness of the cream, the savoriness of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>“cream”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the bitter, earthy flavor of shit… It was a shock to his senses, his eyes flying open and his body freezing as he experienced the complex, rich flavors inside his mouth… And then, he started to chew, suppressing a gag, feeling the sticky brown goo clinging to his gums and slathering over his tongue… It was </span>
  <b>AWESOME! </b>
  <span>His cock pulsed and spilled precum all over hers</span>
  <b>. </b>
  <span>The look on his face told Futaba everything she needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deeeelicious, isn’t it~?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji hastily nodded his head, swallowing down the disgusting snack before opening his mouth to respond. Or, at least, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>have responded if she didn’t stuff the rest of the snack inside first, filling his mouth with that overwhelming taste. Koji’s stomach gurgled in protest at the rancid meal being fed into it, but Koji didn’t seem to mind.. He chewed up and swallowed the rest obediently, his mouth hanging open afterwards as if to show off his brown and white tongue. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There, a tasty snack to reinvigorate my hero~! I think I need a snack too, though… A fine lady like me will only accept the most delicious of meals!” She says, before crawling off his body and sliding herself onto the ground, laying on her back and pointing toward her mouth. “Right in here, noble hero! Take a shit right in my mouth!”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shit right in her mouth?! Just what kind of fucking freak was this girl?! But… Eating that snack did remind him of his own needs. He hadn’t pooped all day, so he might as well indulge her and see if there’s anything inside… “Well… Alright, but don’t choke, okay? I’m pretty sure we’ve already broken a ton of laws, I don’t need manslaughter on top of it…” Koji says, met with only giggles and a waving hand from Futaba.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shush, it’ll be fine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimmie gimmie gimmie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, I’ve never done this before…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither have I! Isn’t it exciting?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji was now standing with one foot on either side of Futaba’s head, looking down between his legs at her pretty little face. Does he really just… Sit down? He thought back to all the doujins he’d read with face-sitting… Which way does he look? Should he try to 69 her? Futaba was getting impatient, so the pantsless clerk decided to just go with his gut. He slowly lowered himself down to his knees, looking over his shoulder at her face and trying to guide his ass. His ass wasn’t going to be winning any awards, but it was pleasantly round and perky with a good bit of hair sticking out of the crack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mwehehe, yessss! Give me your asshole!" Futaba demanded, wrapping her arms around Koji's sides and pulling him onto her face, her mouth right on his sweaty anal rim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez- calm down!” Koji said, squatting over her face with his legs spread wide, his heavy nutsack resting on her chin. Does he just… Stay there? She started to lick at his asshole, which did feel pretty good. Relaxing… Perhaps a bit too relaxing, as his asshole pushed outward and let a soft, airy fart blow into her mouth. The rush of doing that made his cock flex, his eyes slowly widening as he realized the gravity of what he was about to do. It was… Hot, actually! Really hot! Once again his thick cock was getting hard, and he reached down to grip it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba had the same idea, bending her legs and resting  her feet near her thighs, spreading herself open and gripping her leaky dick. She ate that fart right up, lapping away at his shitter like a dog drinking water. Her tongue got more bold, digging deeper into his ass to coax out his shit. She didn’t have to wait much longer… Koji let out a soft grunt, one hand planted on his knee and the other wrapped around his shaft. His asshole flexed outward, bulging like a pimple, before starting to peel open with a sticky noise similar to sweaty skin pulling away from leather. Futaba opened her mouth wide, her tongue rolling out like a red carpet to guide his waste toward her eager gums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngh… A-alright, here it comes…” Koji warned, closing his eyes and relaxing his bowels. The feeling of it spreading his ass felt nicer today… As did the feeling of his cock starting to soften up before a healthy stream of urine started to pour from the tip, splashing all over her breasts before leaking down to the floor. A relieving feeling for sure, if only he didn’t have to get the mop after… His ass stretched wider and wider, crackling like a roaring fire as the blunt tip of his turd showed itself. It was a bit hard and knobbled from him holding it in, but there was a web of anal mucus covering it that helped it slide out of his hole nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba was shivering with excitement, feeling her heart leap into her throat as her tongue first pressed against his thick shitloaf. A loaf with a thick crust it seemed, the tip of it similar to old cobblestone. Kobbly, hard, packed together with a sticky anal snot that had a mellow flavor. She pushed her tongue in and broke off a clump of that hardness, chewing it up as the rest started to crawl from his ass at a lazy pace. Flavor exploded in her mouth, her hips clenching and a bead of precum rising up from her cock as she savored the bitter, earthy nugget. She felt like she was going to cum already, and he had JUST started! The fact that his warm piss was flowing all over her chest only made things more dire, the hungry gamer reaching up to rub his urine all over her small breasts. But before she could chew it fully, there was already more shit pressing on her teeth… How did people in her doujins eat it so fast?! She opened her mouth quickly, swallowing down the mushed up bit she already had in her mouth. She took a proper bite this time, shivering and moaning as the flavor erupted in her mouth. So dirty, she was so dirty! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji sighed and shivered as well as his turd reached its widest point, starting to feel that familiar relief one experiences from taking a nice dump. That warm, tingling sensation in his bowels, the feeling of the softer portion of his scat sliding over his prostate… He nearly forgot he was shitting into a girl’s mouth, but that was soon brought to his attention when his bowels contracted and the tail-end of his log started to surge out. Futaba wasn’t even close to being able to keep up, feeling her mouth get filled with Koji’s thick, claylike waste. Her cheeks puffed out with scat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her ass clenching as she climbed “the mountain” faster than she ever had before. Koji’s log was one solid, dense piece- she’d have no breaks. In seconds her mouth was completely filled, the rest of his shit starting to coil on her lips before the end of it slapped out of his ass with a smelly fart, smacking her right between the eyes. Crossing her eyes to stare at his shit draped across her nose like that was enough to make her reach the mountain peak right there and then, her nuts drawing up and yet another thick load of nut bursting from her piss hose as she reached yet another climax from the hung boy she’d found. What a delight! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clerk currently enjoying some post-dump gas quickly realized what he had done when Futaba started groaning and shooting cum, lifting up his ass and peeking between his legs. “Oh! Oh shit, are you okay?” He asked her, genuinely wondering if she had passed out or something. Her eyes were open, but they were droopy and twitching… And her mouth was so overstuffed with his shit that the excess had landed on her nose, resting between her eyes like a fallen tree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba only responded by shakily lifting up a hand and forming a thumbs up, before pointing to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need me to-” Koji started to ask, before she suddenly grabbed his dick with her other hand, continuing to point at her mouth. “You- you want…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba nodded quickly, letting out a desperate “MHM! MHM!” with her overfull mouth. Her eyes said it all… She wanted nothing more than for Koji to fuck her shit-filled throat! Either she didn’t care about the risk of choking, or she wasn’t even cognizant of it. Koji wasn’t about to deny her what she wanted, however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He backed himself up a bit, pushing his cock down between his legs, already stiff as a rock all over again. Futaba leaned her head up, opening her shit-filled mouth wide as waste fell from her lips and face. Everything was in order for a proper throatfucking. Koji gripped his cock and started to push it past her lips, shivering as he felt the warm, hot scat cover his cock like a blanket. He had already done so many things that were beyond his wildest dreams that he wasn’t even phased at this point, completely lost in the disgusting pleasure this girl had brought him on a slow, boring night. It certainly beat the hell out of playing gacha games on his phone in between customers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thick meat was more than a mouthful for the small girl, who feverishly tugged at her small dick as he started to stretch her jaw around his cock. Her lips rolled over it like a condom, her tight throat bulging as he sunk himself in deeper. Just how deep was he supposed to go, exactly…? He quickly found out as she suddenly let out a gag, shit shooting out of her nose as her mouth was full of it. Should he stop? But… It felt so good! She wouldn’t mind gagging a bit… Right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji thrust forward, sinking more cock into the girl’s throat, making her eyes go stupid and half-lidded as she coughed and sputtered. She felt it coming, and she was more than happy to let it happen… But she’d hold it as long as she could first. Let him get to humping first. Koji marveled as the girl’s neck showed the outline of his cock head, his huge ramrod digging in deep enough to disappear just past her collar bone. He’d never really… Well, he had fucked things before. But not a human! He started humping his hips back and forth a bit too strongly, shit being forced out of Futaba’s lips with every thrust like someone punching a bucket full of mud. She wasn’t able to last much longer… Up from her throat came a surge of bile, the remains of that Twonky suddenly visible again as she vomited all over herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji was shocked as there was suddenly a surge of warm, sticky liquid spraying out around his shaft, but it felt even better than before! So hot and slimy, so tight… And the feeling of those gags was like she was milking his cock! This was amazing! Koji lost control of himself, gripping onto  her neck and grunting as he started fucking her throat through her puke. More of it surged up with a swampy gurgle from Futaba, the little girl spraying cum all over her stomach as she was roughly abused by Koji’s fat prick. Even as shit and puke spewed from her lips like a sloppy, chunky stew, Koji only sped up. Soon he was drilling her throat hard enough that the slapping of his nuts on her thoroughly messy face was audible even over the little girl’s moans and groans, her cock shooting her smelly jizz out in long, yellowish strands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji lasted longer than he expected to, his dick gliding in and out of Futaba’s pukey, shitty throat-pussy again and again, the girl’s body going limp and her eyes rolling into her head as she struggled to get enough oxygen with his hands clamped around her neck and his dick filling up her airway. Her face started to change color, snot bursting from her nostrils with another hard gag… Tears rolled down her soft, shit-stained cheeks. And she </span>
  <b>loved it</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji loved it too, as was evident when his grunts got faster and faster. Once again his nuts clenched up, his cock throbbing and swelling, dark red and veiny. His greasy, hairy dick finally burst into her throat, filling her freshly emptied stomach with a fat load of spunk. Koji was shocked at how much nut was still left in him, his eyes widening and his breath being caught in his throat as he felt it pour from his tip in long, powerful bursts. Eventually he wrenched his dick out and started to squeeze, grunting and tugging on it to milk the last shots out onto Futaba’s ruined face. Puke, shit, and cum completely covered her once pale and smooth complexion, her mouth hanging open as she coughed up cum and scat. She felt her stomach sloshing with every movement, so filled with cum that it was… This was amazing! She felt like such a naughty, abused whore!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Koji…” She sputtered, her throat feeling a bit hoarse from that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clerk suddenly looked at her like a deer in headlights, falling back onto his ass in a puddle of puke. Oh fuck, he had really… Was she okay?! “U-Uh, I… I’m sorry, I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba shakily rolled over onto her stomach, her arms feeling like jelly as she pushed her front half up. Sitting on weak knees, she slowly turned around as Koji watched, horrified at what he’d done. She was a total fucking mess… But even so, she looked over her shoulder and spread her ass cheeks, exposing her hairy, wrinkled asshole to him, along with her sagging nuts and dirty feet. It was such a delectable site that Koji’s dick didn’t even deflate from that enormous orgasm… If anything, it only got harder as she presented herself like a Christmas present, spread open and ready for him to fuck her even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please…” She whined, wiggling her toes at him and begging him with her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji accepted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon she felt his hands grip her hips, her heart racing. It was gonna happen! She was going to get her asshole fucking PILEDRIVED! Her cock stiffened once again, her breathing growing rapid, her cheeks flushed under the layer of filth covering them. She kept her cheeks spread for him, allowing him a full view of her asshole as it leaked wet shit down her taint. That shit, and the filth covering Koji’s cock, would be more than enough lube for what was to cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji gripped his fat meat and guided it towards her ass, pure instinct taking over as he pressed it into her. She was tight, tight enough that she had to clench her teeth and groan as he spread her open wide. He was definitely causing some pain, his girth was something she was more than aware of by then. But it also felt so fucking </span>
  <b>good! </b>
  <span>She wanted it so bad she felt like crying, squirming from side to side as his cock stretched her open. Wider, wider, wider still… It was like taking a dump after being constipated for five days. So hard, so hot and… </span>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck! </em>
  </b>
  <span>She yelled it out without realizing, as Koji’s dick finally reached its widest point and suddenly slid up her ass. Her back arched, a shiver running up her spine, goosebumps forming on her thighs and arms. After yelling out the obscenity, Futaba’s mouth remained wide open, her eyes like dinner plates. It was inside! His cock was inside! It was so fucking big it felt like she had a second spine, her prostate flattened by his oppressive girth. Her dick pissed out precum like a hose, her body shaking as her anal rim tried to accomodate a filthy dick the thickness of her wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji had experienced so many new things… This one felt just as great as her throat. If not better! She still had shit in her ass, which gave him that warmth he experienced with her throat. And the feeling of her asshole gripping his cock, the heat and tightness of her insides… Koji leaned forward and clumsily gripped her face, bringing her in for a kiss as he leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back. He started humping her just like he had her throat, his bulging, veiny cock delving inside her deep enough that their nuts knocked together. He tasted his own shit, his own cum, her puke… It was a bit sweet, actually. Probably from the cream? He liked it enough to shove his tongue into her mouth, the girl moaning constantly as he sawed his hips and dragged his cock in and out of her hole. He wouldn’t be able to keep this slow pace up for long… He </span>
  <b>needed </b>
  <span>to fuck her. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His speed gradually started to pick up, the slapping of their nuts getting louder and louder as they shared a sloppy kiss. Futaba let go of her ass cheeks and gripped the hand on her hip, leading Koji’s palm up to one of her small breasts. He knew what to do… He quickly started kneading that sensitive, growing tit as she wrapped her other arm around his head, pulling him even deeper into her over-the-shoulder kiss. His cock steamrolled her prostate every time he thrust it inside, making the redhead shiver and spurt precum each time. She had never felt this way before… This fluttering in her chest when he started to fuck her throat, now even stronger as he kissed her and fucked her ass into submission! Her hole yawned around his dick, nearly pulled taut by how wide it stretched her open. She could feel every vein, every ridge of his muscular cock, the flare of his mushroom tip scraping her shit-packed insides… Shit which started to fall out in soft, mushy clumps as he continued to fuck her, her body convulsing as her bowels clenched and forced the peanut buttery scat out around his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koji only got faster and faster, starting to grunt and sweat from the exertion as he fucked her ass. His cock was alight with pleasure, his nuts banging against her own hard enough to force another orgasm from the girl, a prostate orgasm enhanced by her girly nuts being abused by a pair of proper cum eggs. Cum poured from her tip like piss, forming a puddle of pungent smelling nut between her legs before he was even halfway done with her. She’d figure that last fact out after another ten minutes of him humping into her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every minute felt like an hour as he started to properly slamfuck her, the girl falling from the kiss and catching herself on the floor as he reamed her hole. If she was able to stand after this it’d be a miracle… And he wasn’t slowing down, either! If anything, as he approached his orgasm, he only got even faster and rougher with her! She suddenly felt a hand on the back of her head, before it curled into a fist. Her head pulled back as he yanked on her hair, his other hand traveling to her ass to grope it roughly, squeezing the tender flesh until her skin turned red. Her eyes twitched and her mouth hung open, drool pouring down onto her chest as he used her hole. She couldn’t even moan any more, just groaning and panting like a dog as he violated her fully. She was getting properly cratered- fucking </span>
  <b>demolished </b>
  <span>by this innocent looking boy’s cock!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-kuh… Kkoohh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to moan his name, but it only came out in moronic sounding babbles. Her ass was spanked in response, causing her to yelp and giggle stupidly, clenching her teeth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She had another orgasm right there and then, her semi-soft cock pissing its nut into the puddle she had already made before, leaking out like a runny faucet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His humping quickened even further until his hips were a blur, his own teeth clenching as he rapidly climbed that mountain toward his orgasmic peak. A bestial groan left his throat, panting in exertion as he bred her back door like he was trying to knock her up. Finally his cock erupted for the last time, dumping everything it could into her ass. Thick, hot cum filled her like a pressure washer, being shot straight into her bowels by his huge meat. His ass clenched, his nuts tightened and pumped, and his grip on her hair pulled back with every spurt that shot from his piss hole. It wasn’t until he felt like his balls were completely dry that he pulled his cock out, slapping on the floor noisily. His nuts felt sore, he was worn out, and there was a huge mess to clean now… But he couldn’t have been happier. His first time having sex was… Life changing, in ways it wasn’t for most people. So many new kinks had been spawned in his mind that his head was spinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah… Hah… Whew… Huh…” Futaba panted, trying to regain composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>SSPPPRRPPPTTT!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cum shot out along with more soft shit as her ass gaped, noisily sputtering out of her red, thoroughly fucked hole. A pile of scat started to form on her feet, a feeling that Futaba actually enjoyed quite a bit… He’d properly wrecked her shitter, she couldn’t have kept this waste in if she tried anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh… Ahem… Think we can uh… Do this again, sometime?” Koji asked, suddenly feeling quite confident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah… Y-yeah, for sure… Hah… M-my name is Futaba by the way…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Futaba… I hate to ask a customer this, but…” Koji started to say, looking around at the horrific mess they’d made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... We might want to clean this up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... After I finish pooping…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re pooping even more?! Can’t you make it to the bathroom?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me!? It’s your dumb Mega Rocket that blasted my asshole to pieces in the first place!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that came in here and started… Doing all that stuff!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She forgot about going to that… Wherever she was going. She couldn’t even remember. Now she would be cleaning… It was going to be a long night...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there you have it! Leave a comment and be sure to come back for more nasty, disgusting shit from your local no-limits writer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>